I can't help but laugh
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 185 del manga, así que contiene spoilers. AoKise.


Antes de nada, tooodo el fic es una suposición mía, aunque está claro que Kaijou no va a ganar contra Seirin porque la final tiene que ser Rakuzan vs. Seirin ;w; No creo que en un día Kise haya sido capaz de recuperarse de su lesión, así que también hay menciones de ello en el fic...espero que no sea muy grave. Y Aomine me ha salido ooc, pero creo que después de que Seirin derrotase a Touou cambió un poco (para bien) y se parece más al Aomine del primer año de Teiko. La verdad es que espero que haya alguna interacción entre Kise y Aomine después de este partido...;_;

* * *

No te perderías ese partido por nada del mundo. Kaijou contra Seirin.

Seirin parece imparable últimamente y tienes muchas expectativas puestas en Kagami y Tetsu desde que consiguieron derrotarte. Kaijou ha saboreado demasiadas veces la derrota y aun así se ha mantenido sin rendirse, eso sin contar el ánimo desde la victoria aplastante contra Fukuda Sougou. Estás tan acelerado y activo que parece que vas a ser tú el que salte a la cancha para jugar, pero no, hoy eres un espectador. Y obviamente te aseguras un buen sitio en las gradas, no quieres que nada te interrumpa ver ese partido. Satsuki está sorprendentemente callada a tu lado, sabes que los partidos entre jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros siempre hacen que esté tensa y algo decaída.

El partido empieza arrasador, los dos equipos jugando con más intensidad de lo normal. Y antes de que los jugadores puedan distribuirse por el campo segundos después del pitido que señaliza el comienzo del partido, Kise hace uno de esos tiros imposibles que Midorima hace siempre, esos que entran limpios y como una bala en la canasta. Ya viste algo así en el partido contra Haizaki, así que te sorprende pero no tanto como lo siguiente que vas a ver. Desde tu sitio bien centrado en la segunda fila de gradas , puedes ver los ojos de Kise brillar intensamente, casi tanto como brillaban frente a ti en aquel Kaijo vs. Touou, pero aun así de una manera un tanto distinta. Y esos casi hacen que el corazón te de un vuelco.

_Esa copia perfecta._

Antes de que puedas volver a centrarte en el juego, Kise bloquea como lo hace Murasakibara, y aunque el rubio sea mucho más pequeño, lo copia a la perfección. Chasqueas la lengua al verle en posición Midorima otra vez, porque quieres ver más movimientos distintos y el de Midorima te aburre aunque solo lo haya hecho una vez. Pero entonces es casi como si pudieses verte a ti mismo en la cancha, _Kise te está copiando. _No puedes evitar recordar tu partido con él y por alguna razón sientes un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando copia a Akashi no puedes creerlo y pestañeas varias veces, pero Kagami está en el suelo y Kise acaba de encestar. Seirin se las arregla para recuperar el balón y en algún momento el pase llega a Tetsu, quien se prepara para efectuar su tiro fantasma.

Hasta que Kise bloquea el tiro con el bloqueo de Murasakibara que en su día no pudo detener el tiro de Tetsu. Sabes de sobra lo poderoso que es el tiro fantasma porque tú mismo lo viste desarrollarse hasta que se hizo un movimiento infalible, y por eso mismo te sorprende tanto que Kise pueda bloquearlo cuando Murasakibara –con sus dos metros con ocho- no pudo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la copia perfecta tiene un límite de tiempo y a lo largo del partido ves la carga física en el cuerpo de Kise. Aunque no fuese culpa tuya, sientes algo de remordimiento cada vez que recuerdas la lesión todavía existente en la pierna de Kise, aunque si ese imbécil de Haizaki no hubiese hecho peor la lesión, el jugador de Kaijou estaría ya mucho más recuperado. Y en algún momento del partido ves la pierna de Kise temblar, pero él se empeña en no rendirse. Aun así, dadas las circustancias, hasta la mitad del último cuarto crees que Kaijou va a ganar y notas el trabajo en equipo. Kise sigue siendo el as, pero los demás no dejan de ayudar ni un segundo. Se ocupan de que Kise descanse en los momentos más críticos para su lesión y nunca dejan de creer en él; de alguna manera u otra reconoces que Kise está en buenas manos y que quizás les hubiese venido mejor a todos si en Teiko hubiesen sido así. Por un momento piensas en lo mucho que Tetsu es capaz de cambiar a las personas, ya que ese pensamiento sería algo impensable para ti antes de la derrota que te hizo abrir los ojos.

Seirin se las ingenia para ganar en el último momento.

El edificio entero está en silencio tras el pitido que señaliza el final. Luego se llena del clamor del público y de victoria y alivio, pero para ti queda en segundo plano. Te alegras por Tetsu y por ese Bakagami, pero no necesitas recordarle que han salido victoriosos a los ganadores. Buscas a Kise con la mirada y esta vez no le ves sentado en el suelo como otra vez, le ves tirado. Te importa bastante poco que alguien te diga algo, pero bajas hasta la primera fila y saltas para aterrizar en la cancha. Ya puedes ver al capitán de Kaijou acercándose a Kise; tiene la mandíbula apretada y los ojos vidriosos, pero te has dado cuenta de que es alguien que no se permite a sí mismo llorar delante de sus compañeros, porque ¿quién les va a dar confianza si no es el capitán?. Colocas una mano en el hombro del chico más pequeño y cuando te ve no sabe qué hacer, pero parece entender el mensaje y murmura algo como "como le trates como la última vez te mato". Después de eso se va con el resto de su equipo, gritándoles que mantengan las cabezas bien altas, que no tienen nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Kise tiene los ojos tapados con los brazos y como no has abierto la boca, ni siquiera sabe que estás ahí. Tetsu se acerca con Kagami y les haces un gesto dando a entender que todo está bajo control. Cuando se marchan hacia los vestuarios, cargas a Kise en tu espalda y entonces notas lo mucho que está sollozando; su cuerpo entero tiembla pegado al tuyo. No le llevas a los vestuarios porque sabes que está lleno de gente, así que cuando por fin encuentras una sala vacía le colocas en el suelo y le retiras los brazos de la cara. Se le ve incrédulo de que estés allí delante de él, pero aun así sigue llorando, y es justo esa expresión de Kise la que más odias porque estás demasiado acostumbrado a su sonrisa. Al menos esta vez no llora por tu culpa.

-Has estado increíble, Kise...buen trabajo.

Tras secarle el sudor le pones tu chaqueta por encima para que no se quede frío y le sientas en tu regazo, dándole calor. Te da miedo mirar la pierna de Kise, así que decides ocuparte de ella más tarde. Quizás con un buen masaje se alivia un poco...

-¿P...por qué Aom-minecchi está...?

-Porque sí.

Besas su sien y se tensa al instante entre tus brazos; la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvisteis tan juntos por última vez. Lo único que consigues es que siga llorando, pero supones que es mejor que se desahogue tanto como lo necesite aunque odies verle llorar. Tampoco puedes culparle, porque su cabeza debe de haberse llenado de demasiadas cosas de una vez. Su lesión, la derrota, la eliminación, _tú._

-Al final nunca voy a conseguir...a-alcanzarte...-Susurra entre risas amargas que pronto se convierten en nuevos llantos. Así que sigue preocupado por eso después de todo, aunque tampoco es que no sepas lo mucho que representas en su vida.- No importa cuántas v-veces lo intente...siempre te me escapas, Aominecchi.

-Shh...calla. -Besas esta vez su mejilla empapada y parece que tiene un efecto mágico sobre él porque empieza a tranquilizarse. Así que haces lo que debes y llenas su cara de besos. Te paras frente a sus labios y cuando los besas te parece el primer beso que le has dado nunca, pero a medida que lo repites ya te resultan familiares y te traen montones de recuerdos.- Cuando estabas jugando no podía dejar de mirarte, era increíble cómo nos copiabas a todos... más bien cómo mejorabas nuestras técnicas. No puedo esperar a jugar contra ti.

Te das cuenta de que esas últimas palabras eran las que siempre te repetía Kise en Teiko. Él también se da cuenta y entonces hunde el rostro en tu jersey, le notas inhalar y tranquilizarse más como si tu olor tuviese efecto en él –aunque probablemente lo tiene. Parece que estás teniendo éxito en hacerle pensar en otra cosa que no sea la derrota. Le ves secarse las lágrimas y frotarse los ojos, y entonces te mira con esos ojos color miel brillantes. Te cuesta reaccionar un poco con ellos delante.

-E...el...el beso significa que...ah, dios...-Le observas mientras se prepara para lo que quiere decir, y aunque ya te imaginas por dónde van los tiros, esperas a que lo diga él.- ¿Quieres... volver conmigo?

-Mmm...no.

Ves pánico momentáneo en sus ojos y te maldices por tu gusto por jugar hasta en un momento así.

-E...es decir, no podemos volver juntos porque tú y yo no hemos dejado de estarlo nunca en primer lugar. -Miras a otro lado notando tu cara algo caliente, pero lo ignoras.- Voy a...ocuparme de tu pierna.

Sin crema ni aceite ni nada que se le parezca te es complicado masajearle la zona dolorida, pero aun así lo haces, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Una sonrisa se te escapa al ver lo mucho que se han desarrollado los músculos de Kise desde Teiko, y piensas en lo mucho que ha debido de estar entrenando. No le oyes decir nada, pero tiene una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, de esas que tanto echas de menos.

-La próxima vez pienso ganar a Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi...¡y a ti también!

-¿A mí? Ya veremos, primero tienes que enseñarme lo mucho que has trabajado. -Ríes, y aunque esa situación te recuerda mucho al pasado, sientes que Kise de verdad podría ganarte. Aunque claro, tampoco vas a ponérselo fácil y decides que quizás asistas a la práctica más a menudo de ahora en adelante. Sin que te des cuenta te está besando y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que dejar de masajearle la pierna para poder concentrarte en _él. _El beso es largo y calmado, como un recordatorio de los muchos que os habéis perdido durante este tiempo.

-Es tal y como pensé. El día que conocí a Aominecchi...encontré a una persona increíble.

Le besas para callarle.

_Owari._

* * *

Prometí un AoKise feliz y aquí está. Es el primero que hago desde el punto de vista de Aomine (creo) y me ha sido un poco más complicado, pero bueno. La verdad es que no iba a ser tan largo en un principio (creo que de hecho iba a ser poco más de un drabble) y al final han salido 1739 palabras, lo cual hace este fic mi segundo con más palabras después de los drabbles de KnB. A ver si de ahora en adelante me dedico a hacer más fics felices de estos dos, que hacen mucha falta porque hay mucho angst posible con esta pareja. Ah, el título es el mismo que el del capítulo 185 :3


End file.
